Frozen Fire-Chapter 7
Frozen Fire-Chapter 7 You know usually when you see something spectacular you say something intelligent like, "Whoa." or "OMG". All I say was some unrecognizable gibberish like "wa-wah?" "Come on Christopher." Persephone said then she began walking. My face felt hot, I realized that when I walked through the portal I was shirtless. But I sighed with relief when I looked down because I was dressed in my typical white t-shirt and a black jacket over it. I even had my weapons with me. Seriously how do gods do that? I was about to follow Persephone when she suddenly stopped and turned around, she looked like she'd forgotten something. "Oh no, no weapons in Elysium. Especially ones that have been used to kill. A drop of blood that drops on this land will taint it forever. Hand them over to the guard there." Turns out the guard was actually an undead soldier wearing a security guard's uniform. I gave my weapons to him, it felt to much like handing my possessions to the customs at the airport. Then I walked into Elysium. Now, how do I describe Elysium? Well I can't. I mean, how do I describe paradise? Elysium kept changing to fit my definition of "paradise". First it was fields of green, a forest unaffected by pollution, then it changed to something like camp half-blood. My eyes hurt trying to process it all. My guess was, that since I was alive, my eyes couldn't process what Elysium really looked like. Then something else caught my eye, it was something, or rather someone. Her hair was straight and blonde, slightly shorter than me and she had a quiver slung over her back. She was translucent, she was a shade. Then she turned around and I saw her face. I tensed. The shade was Dellilah. "Hey!" Dellilah said as she came towards me and tried to hug me, only to stop half-way after seeing my expression. I looked at the goddess of springtime. What kind of sick ''joke was this? Letting me see her spirit so the guilt would fill me up again. I clenched my fist and held back the urge of wanting to punch Persephone in the gut. "You've grown taller, plus glasses? god you and your gaming addiction. Other than that, you look exactly the same as you did when I died." She said 'died' casually, as if it meant nothing to her. Unfortunately, it meant a lot to me. "What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me? Christopher say something!" Her words surprised me. Dellilah never knew my real name. "How-How do you know me real name?" "Because I told her." The voice belonged to another shade, he had dark tan skin, jet-black hair and dark brown, cold and focused eyes. "Father?.." There was uncertainty in my voice. James Fauns sighed. "I taught you to be formal and respect your elders. I didn't expect you to be so formal that you treat your own father as a stranger." "That's for own fault dear." A new voice appeared and it belonged to a woman with flowing brown hair and black eyes, she was holding a child’s hand. The child had pale skin black hair as well as bright green eyes. He was the real Archie Scotts. "Mom?.." "Now where's the justice in that? You treat your adoptive mother like your own mother but your father as a stranger." My father the shade said. I didn't say anything. I was in too much shock. Guilt filled me up. Dellilah and my father had died saving me. It was my fault they died. "It's not your fault Christopher." My father said as if reading my mind. "We choose to give up our lives." "No you didn't Nyx did." I clenched my fist harder until my knuckled turned white. "I'll destroy her. I'll get revenge." "Is revenge really the way? Do you really want to destroy your own mother? She loved...no loves you Christopher, there is something wrong with her now, and you only want to destroy her? There are forces at work her, ''he ''is even stronger than Nyx." My father explained. "Wait, he? Why do people always know more than I do? And why don't they just go straight to the point?" I snapped. My Father smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that, our death is not your fault. Everything you have experienced in your life made you into the person you are now." "Our death reminded you how important the people you love are to you. That only strengthens your goal of wanting to protect people." My adoptive mother continued. "All of your current qualities make you the Christopher we know and love. We all love you Chris and you have our strength as well." Dellilah finished. "What are you trying to-" I stopped myself because the real Archie went up to me and hugged my leg, he looked barely four years old, that meant he was four years old when he died. "How can he-" "Touch you?" It was Persephone who asked the question. "Along with you being a brother of Thanatos, you also absorbed some of his power, you have become a being of death. I'm surprised by your shock that the dead can touch you." "I can touch the dead?" I experimented by picking Achilles, I picked him up as if he was a living kid. "Your only beginning to understand your powers Christopher. But listen to a piece of advice, don't let your emotions control you, let them be the driving force for your goals." My father started to disappear. "No wait!" I reached out for them. "Goodbye My child." Jennifer said as she to disappeared as well as Achilles. "I'll miss you Christopher." Dellilah said to me. "And find yourself a good girlfriend kay?" She smiled then kissed me on the cheek then she disappeared as well. The scenery changed back to my apartment. Persephone stood beside me. "Was that a dream?" "No it wasn't. Dellilah wanted to see you so I allowed her. And also because your the only person who can stop the upcoming threat, thus having guilt in you isn't good for the upcoming fight. That's the only reason I allowed you to see them." Persephone said a matter-of-factly. "Okay then." When Persephone looked like she was going to disappear, I said "Wait!" The goddess looked at me, puzzled. "Thank you." Her expression turned from confused to a smile. "Your welcome." The turned to her divine form and disappeared. I laid on my bed again. Somehow, my weapons were on the table beside me, when I specifically remembered that I giving them to the undead security guard. I was also shirt-less again. Despite all that happened, I smiled. The pain in my chest had disappeared as well as the guilt. I watched as sunlight filled my room. Signifying a new day and a new begining. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----PreviousChapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 8|Next Chapter--->]] '''Author's Note: ' I had alot of trouble with this chapter. Mainly with the description of Elysium as in current times, there has not really been a story that describes Elysium. And making my own description was like how Christopher said, how do you describe paradise? Needless to say, it is completed and on to the next chapter! Archie:Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it 10:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page